


Automatic

by ragnarok89



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: Bonding, Canon - Movie, Canon Compliant, Community: tf_rare_pairing, Drabble, F/F, Female Relationships, Female-Centric, Friendship/Love, Gen, Missing Scene, Motorcycles, One Shot, Pre-Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen (2009), Short One Shot, tf-rare-pairing Weekly Request Response
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 05:20:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6840562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble. She had a feeling that they would get along just fine. Takes place between the first two movies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Automatic

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the tf-rare-pairing prompt: “Mikaela/Elita – girl's gotta ride”

She still found it hard to be believe, that there were lifeforms outside of Cybertron. Once she got used to being around them, Elita found that the humans were all right.

For example, Mikaela Banes, as it turned out, was really into mechanics, especially with transport modes like motorcycles. Mikaela had rode bikes before, but nothing compared to Elita's alt mode.

"Hm…" Mikaela considered, her tiny smile growing, an idea blossomed in her head. "So, you think it's a good idea?"

"You need a ride, don't you?" Elita asked after she quickly reverted into her alternate mode; it was a sleek and shiny motorcycle that seemed to be exactly what Mikaela needed.

With Bumblebee off on a mission, and Arcee and Chromia elsewhere, the fembot didn't seem to mind.

"This could work," Mikaela replied, and as if she was reading Elita's mind – "A girl's gotta ride, after all."

"Well what are you waiting for?" The fembot responded, a playful tone in her vocal gears, "hop on."

Elita smiled to herself, as the human female soon straddled the motorcycle seat. The femme revved her engines. She had her doubts about humans, especially when they first arrived on Earth. But, with Mikaela, she had a feeling that they would get along just fine, the trust between them automatic.


End file.
